Academy X: Team Xtreme
by Dante Cross
Summary: A fan fic about a new group of students in the Academy, this group is trained by Mr Robert Iceman Drake. READ AND REVIEW


Academy X Team X-treme 

_So this is academy X? _Dante thought as he stepped out of his car, a black Chrysler Sebring Convertible. He looked around at the students in the basketball court, and at the other new kids just arriving by coach. He turned his head back to his car as he leant back on it. He watched his brother in the passenger seat sleeping away for a second before deciding on waking him.

"Kai." he said, "Kai Wake up!" Dante grabbed a small plastic bag out of the back and pulled a bottle of water out. He opened it and poured some on his fingers before flicking the water at his brother.

"Hey!" Kai shouted, sitting up immediately. "Couldn't you have just shouted my name?" he said, wiping his face with a tissue.

"Probably, but then where's the fun?" Dante said, turning back towards the school.

Dante was a 5'11" 17 year old boy. He had died red hair and wore a dark red t-shirt with a white cross on the front and a pair of holes in the shoulder blade area at the back. On his lower half he wore a pair of dark blue jeans and white trainers.

His twin brother Kai was, as you may have guessed, 17. He was quite a lot taller than Dante, a towering 6'4" and had his hair died jet black. He wore a black t-shirt with a devil insignia on it with black jeans and black trainers. Though most people would call him a Goth he didn't see himself as one, he was, in his terms, himself.

Dante looked back at the coach letting mutants off. They looked mostly normal but every so often a boy with a tail or a girl with orange skin would step off.

There was one girl that caught his eye, though she looked no different from any other person he was instantly intrigued.

She had electric blue hair and a strange mist about her mouth and hands as-if they were giving off heat in winter, but it wasn't cold. She turned to look around and Dante saw her deep blue eyes, a vision that would stick with him for several years to come.

He shook his head and turned back towards the school. There were three people walking towards them, the first was a woman, she wore completely white with blonde hair. The second person was a man he wore normal clothes, save for his eyes, on his eyes he was a pair of red sunglasses, even on a dark day like that one. The final person looked like she'd spent some time in a Cherokee village. She had brown hair and tanned skin, and wore clothes that looked exactly like that which a Native American woman would wear, had she been dressing as a man.

Dante pushed off of his car and walked towards the other students as the three adults motioned for him and Kai to come over.

"Hello all." Said the man. He waited a moment as Dante and Kai joined the group. He nodded to the pair and continued, "I am Scott Summers, and from here on you will either refer to me as Mr Summers or Cyclops. This is Emma Frost, you may call her Ms Frost, and this is Danielle Moonstar AKA, Ms Moonstar. Ms Frost and myself are the Head teachers at the Xavier institute and the highest authority. Ms Moonstar is a high level teacher here and is to be respected as much as us. To those of you who have never visited us before we will now be going for the tour of the grounds, for those of you who have already taken the tour please hear to your dorm rooms. Place your bags there and meet us in the dinning hall for dinner. The rest of you follow me."

Dante and Kai didn't move, they waited for the crowds to disperse and then headed to the dormitories having taken the tour a month before.

Dante dropped his bag on the bed and stretched his arms, a moment later Kai walked in. "looks like we're dorm mates bro, its childhood all over again." Kai said, throwing his bag on his own bed.

"I can deal with it if you can." Dante said, sitting on the bed.

"I'm good." Kai said, "we should head down to the dinning hall, they'll be wondering where we are."

Dante stood up and headed towards the window, they were on the top floor of a 4 story dormitory block. Dante opened the window and turned back to Kai. "Want a lift?" he asked.

"Nah, I can jump." He said, walking over.

Dante nodded and fell backwards out of the window. Half way down the building a pair of black angel wings exploded from his back, slowing him to a hold in the middle of the path. A second later a red devil landed to his right, creating a small crater in the ground. The red devil stood up. His horns and tail retracted into him and his skin turned to a similar shade as Dante's, the devil was Kai.

"Ready?" Dante asked as his wings disappeared back into his shoulder blades.

"Well 'course I am"

"And here are the rest of the students, Dante, Kai, Amelia, Max, take a seat we have a few announcements to make before you get food." Mr. Summers said.

Dante, Kai and the other students that had entered sat down waiting to eat.

"Thank you." Mr Summers said. "Welcome to Academy X, over the next few years you will learn to control your gifts, as well as a variety of other subjects, including history, literature, languages, and the regulars. We will now be splitting you all up into 4 teams, each team will have a faculty advisor, one group will have Ms Moonstar as an advisor, another will have Ms Frost, a third will have Mr McCoy and the fourth will be advised by Mr Drake, ok? Everyone understand?"

Dante looked around the room; nobody made a noise so Mr Summers continued. "Here are Mr McCoy and Mr Drake now." He said, as they entered the room. "Ms Frost, Ms Moonstar Mr McCoy and Mr Drake will now tell you who will be in each team, ok? Good. Ms Frost."

"Thank you Scott." Ms frost sad, standing up. "I will list the names of the students on my team, once you have been called go and get your food, ok? Right. Will the following stand up:  
Crowe, Jacob.

Wong, Celia Fu.

Might, Emma.

Sinclair, Max.

Davis, Claire

And Connors, Paul."

The six students who were stood up looked at each other and then went off to get food. "Thank you Ms Frost, Ms Moonstar?"

"Thank you Scott. Ok, same thing, whoever I call please stand up,

Gabyte, Matthew.

Olymp, Dawn.

Gorr, Jade.

Volker, Valerie.

Bal, Mike.

And Thak, Ken-ichi" The students smiled at each other and moved off.

"Thank you Ms Moonstar, Mr Drake."

Mr Drake, AKA Bobby drake, or Ice Man, stood up and smiled at the group of students. "Ok guys and girls I'm Bobby Drake, X-man, student advisor, technically a teacher, but its only Gym, so just call me a soccer player. Anyway, I'm gonna call out six names, I want the students to do exactly the same, ok? Good.  
Fayte, Dustin.

Francis, Jayme.

Fujiwara, Charisma." The blue haired, blue-eyed girl stood up. She looked at the others, Jayme Francis looked like a clone of Jean Grey, red hair, light skin, slender, pretty cute, but not Dante's type, maybe Kais. Dustin Fayte was dark skinned, he had short hair and a hair lip. Dustin looked muscular, but not overly so.

Dante returned to listening to Mr Drake, hoping for his name to be called.

"Milos, Kidagara.

Cross, Kai Michael.

And Cross, Dante James."

A smile spread across Dante's face as he stood up and looked over at the final member of the group. Kidagara had long auburn hair and light skin, she had a few scars on her, mostly at her sides and on her arms, as if a speeding bullet had skimmed her.

Dante and the others headed towards the food area as Mr Drake sat down and allowed Mr McCoy, AKA Beast, to take his group away.

Dante reached the food and waited for the others. Kidagara Milos was first to arrive.

"Hi" she said, bouncily, "I'm Kida, You're Dante right? And your Kai, are you brothers?" Dante and Kai laughed for a moment and Dante answered

"Yeah, sorry, about that, but you talk really fast."

"Oh, right, year, sorry, it's a side effect of my power. I have super speed and sometimes it rubs of onto other aspects, like writing, I brake pens and pencils easily."

"I'll be sure not to lend you my best ones then." Dante joked, ignoring the food.

"No worries, I keep a fresh supply with me at all times. So what are your gifts?"

"I can do this." Dante said, stepping forwards. His black wings erupted from his back, luckily missing all of the food.

"And I have kind of the reverse effect." Kai said as he turned red and his horns and tail appeared. "I can also make my limbs heat up a lot, but the rest of my body cant handle it as well."

"And I can heal peoples wounds… and we both have heightened strength." Dante said.

"Very nice." Came another voice. It was Charisma. She walked over with Dustin and Jayme and extended a hand to Dante. "I'm Charisma, this is Jayme and Dustin, and you three are Dante, Kai and Kidagara, right?"

"Right." Dante said, taking Charisma's hand. Her hands where cold, had he not been wearing gloves he thought he might have gotten frostbite. She shook Kai's hand and then Kidas.

"Power over Ice I'm thinking." Dante said,

"Yeah, and I'm thinking you two have the powers of the devil and an angel."

"Good guess" Kai said, laughing. "What gave it away?"

"I'm just a good guesser. So, Miss Milos, what powers do you poses?"

"I'm a super speed girl, I can speed up my atoms and whatever so much that the rest of the world seems to stop, I can also walk through some walls, and any particle based energy field." She said, grinning, "what can you two do?"

Jayme Francis, the Jean Grey clone lived up to her name immediately. "I have telekinesis and a little bit of telepathy, but I cant really control it, so sorry if I accidentally wander into your brain."

"I have some empathic abilities and I have projected Empathic ability, which basically means that I can feel what others are feeling but I can also make others feel what I feel." Dustin said. "Have you ever heard of Laurie… summin, a new mutant from a year or two ago, well anyway its pretty much the same as her pheromones, except I effect the mind."

"Well I'm happy to meet you all." Dante said, finally retracting his wings.

"As am I" came the voice of their instructor, the Icy Bobby Drake. "It's great to meet you all, I personally hand picked you all for my team, would you like to hear why?"

Though he didn't really care Dante decided to indulge in some kind words from is tam advisor.

"Ok, well, lets start with you, Charisma Fujiwara, I chose you because I think that I am best suited to deal with your ability, having a variation of it myself. Kidagara Milos, you I chose as I believe that not only is your ability an incredibly powerful one, even in it's under developed stage, but also because you are a good talker, good with people, that's something we need in the team. Dustin, I chose you because your unique ability means that you can keep the team focussed, in balance, and under control. Dante Cross, your rather interesting ability made me choose you, and fight for the right to have you I might add. We need a healer on the team and you are definitely in there…"

"…My healing isn't that good sir. I'm better at flying and, well punching." Dante interrupted.

"I realise that, and that's why you're here, to develop and learn to control your gifts, and also call me Bobby, titles just, blech, make me feel old. Anyway where was I? Oh yeah, Jayme Francis, I chose you because you can be a very influential person, you are kind, and funny, your telepathy, however basic, can be used to relay orders across any battlefield you may have. And finally Kai Cross, Like your brother your power was a skill I couldn't pass up, along with your experience through your life I know that you understand people, even if it has nothing to do with your power." Bobby took a breath and looked around at them. "And that's that. Ok, first order of business before I let you guys eat is this, you each need code names, some advisors chose the alias' but I think that you can decide for yourself, though if its ridiculous I will ice your mouths shut."

The group laughed and, though they didn't say it, thought a little more carefully about their aliases. "Ok, Dante, what do you think?"

"Fallen, as in the fallen Angel." Dante said, thinking about all the drawings he'd done in Sunday school of angels falling from heaven.

"I can work with that, Charisma?"

"Frost bite. Simple, quick, makes sense, no?"

"Nice, now why didn't I think of that? Err, Jayme?"

"How about Link? Like a mental link."

"I don't see any pointy ears, a sword or a tunic, but ok. Dustin?"

"I dunno, something like Heart."

"Well we'll leave you as Heart for now, but if you want to change it later you can. Kida?"

"Ok. How's Quick Spirit, oh, no, too much like Quicksilver, Lightning Heart! No wait you're heart. How about… Super gal!"

"How bout we leave it as Spark? And I'll not freeze your mouth, this time. Kai, any ideas."

"How bout the reverse of Dante, how bout I go with Risen?"

"Sounds good to me. And the final order of business is the team name, I'd like to go with Team X-treme… but if anyone has a better idea…"

"I'm ok with that, it's catchy and if someone insults it we can blame it on you," Kai joked, "but seriously, it's a cool name."

"So it's settled, Fallen, Risen, Frost Bite, Heart, Spark, and Link form Team X-treme"


End file.
